


Dare Competitions

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, sourin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's stupid, and frankly it's a miracle neither of them has died or ever been severely injured yet; but imagine them competing for a dorky prizes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare Competitions

**Author's Note:**

> Since there's a good chance I won't post until December as the earliest month because of school, I wanted to try to upload at least 5 different things before November... So I rushed writing this and everything else I posted today (or night because it's dark?)  
> ._.  
> Sorry but please enjoy and listen to the song Boom by Simple Plan or Room to Breathe or Reckless by You Me At Six

   Imagine Sousuke and Rin daring each other to do pointless and life threatening dares.

   They constantly dare one another to do stupid stuff such as jumping down from a tree branch or climbing over fences.

   I guess it started when Sousuke transferred to Samezuka Academy. Rin and him would hang out together, but instead they would either be competing or doing dares. Or competing to see who could do the most dangerous dares. (Thankfully neither of them did anything illegal.)

   Anyway, even when they did start dating, they still competed with each other by daring one another.

   It's stupid, and frankly it's a miracle neither of them has died or ever been severely injured yet; but imagine them competing for a dorky prizes.

   Sometimes it would be being spoiled for day by the other person, or doing the do in the winner's favorite position; something that's just so cute or sexual. (It’s Rin and Sousuke we’re talking about; these are the type of prizes they would want). Then other times it's the ability to make the person do a house chore (such as washing the dishes or doing the laundry).

   Personally, I can see them as being men in their 30s and still daring each other to do stuff like who could drink the most shot glasses. And then imagine them being in their 60s, telling anybody who listens how they would do outrageous stuff and playfully bickering about who is the actual winner of the all the dare competitions.


End file.
